


recipe of love

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, ふたりはプリキュア スプラッシュ★スター | Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: Summary Chili and Cress fall in love with 2 pretty cure, Honoka and Mai, their relationships build, and eventually get married and have kids





	1. love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or pretty cure, only my ocs

Chapter 1 love at first sight

Mai and Honoka decided to visit the pokemon world, specifically the Unova region, to do things they needed to do in terms of studying the pokemon, but the two girls didn’t realize that they were being watched by someone who fell in love with Mai. “Doesn’t she look wonderful, Cress,” said Chili, “Chili don’t stalk her,” said Cress, “besides which one are you looking at,” “the purple haired girl with the sketchbook,” said Chili, then he kinda jumped when he saw his crush walking towards the gym with her friend, what he didn’t expect was Cress falling in love with her friend. “H-hi welcome to the striaton cafe h-how may we help you two t-today,” said Chili trying his best not to stutter while looking at Mai, Cress try to help but he was stuttering too, the two girls order what they wanted, and before Mai left, she noticed Chili was acting strange towards her, “Honoka I hope you don’t mind waiting,” said Mai, “sure Mai,” said Honoka, “I’ll be right outside,” Mai left to go talk to Chili and Honoka was outside, what does Cress do, he goes outside to talk to Honoka. “Chili, is something wrong to the point you’re acting strange towards me,” said Mai, “i-it’s nothing,” said Chili, “don’t lie like that,” said Mai, “I know you’re hiding something from me,” “fine,” said Chili, “the truth is when I first saw you I kinda went out of my thoughts and kept thinking about you Mai,” “you were,” said Mai, “does that mean you… like me,” “you got it right on the spot,” said Chili, “Mai, do you like me too,” “Chili, of course I do,” said Mai starting to blush, “Mai, do you want to be with me,” asked Chili, “of course Chili,” said Mai as she gave Chili a hug, “I was hoping you would,” said Chili, Cress was having the same conversation with Honoka, she of course she liked him too.


	2. relationships build and marriage

Chapter 2 relationships build and marriage

Mai and Honoka spent time after school with their beloveds after their beloveds are finish doing their normal job for the day, they were spending time teaching each other their interests, they do it to keep their relationships in secret, especially from Nagisa and Saki. Years have passed and the two couples were closer than they were before, until one evening where Chili and Cress surprised Mai and Honoka. “Mai,” said Chili, “how much do you love me,” “I love you a lot Chili,” said Mai, “I’m happy I met you and you became my boyfriend,” “Mai this second question is important especially towards our relationship,” said Chili as he moved the box containing a ring and he opened it, “Mai, will you marry me,” “Chili of course I will,” said Mai, “I’ll gladly become your wife.” Meanwhile with Cress and Honoka, “Honoka, do you think I’m the right man for you,” said Cress, “of course you are,” said Honoka, “I would rather be with you than anyone else,” “you mean it,” said Cress as he grips the box he wants to give to Honoka, “yes Cress,” said Honoka, “I do love you after all,” “Honoka,” said Cress, “someday I want the two of us to have our relationship to the next level,” “what do you mean,” said Honoka, “Honoka, will you marry me,” said Cress, “Cress, I will marry you,” said Honoka. The two soon to be married couples planned their wedding days, they decided to plan one wedding day after the other, Mai and Honoka sent invites to the other cures. “Huh an invitation for all of us,” said Nagisa, _“you are invited to the wedding of Chili Striaton and Mai Mishou, and following day the wedding of Cress Striaton and Honoka Yukishiro, all pretty cure and relatives are invited, hope to see all of you on both days,”_ “wait Honoka and Mai are getting married,” said Saki, “and their weddings are after each other,” “we should tell the others,” said Nagisa. Nagisa and Saki went to tell the other cures about the double wedding. Days past and it was now Mai and Chili’s wedding day, and Cress was helping his brother get ready for his big day, “Chili you have to be strong,” said Cress, “you don’t want to be unready for your soon to be wife,” “ok, I get it Cress,” said Chili as he decided to put his hair down for his wedding, “how does my hair look,” “it makes you look ready,” said Cress, “now go out there and get married.” Chili went to where he needs to stand as he waits for his bride and soon to be wife, he noticed both of his brothers were behind him, Cress of course has Honoka next to him, then he saw the other cures as well as Ash and Iris in the crowd, then he heard here comes the bride come on and he saw Mai walk down the aisle in her wedding dress, “ladies and gentlemen,” said Kaylyn, “we’re here to honor the marriage between Chili Striaton and Mai Mishou,” Kaylyn then asked for the rings and Mai and Chili were now married, “they look so happy together, mipo,” said Mipple, “agreed, choppi,” said Choppy. The next day was just like the day before with Cress and Honoka’s wedding.


	3. a new generation is coming

Chapter 3 a new generation is coming

A few months past and the 2 now married couples were happy as they could be. One morning Mai wasn’t feeling good and threw up, “sweety are you alright,” asked Chili, “i’m ok,” said Mai, then she noticed a pregnancy test, she asked Chili to wait outside just in case, a few minutes later Mai came out, “Chili, you’re becoming a father soon,” “wait does that means,” said Chili, “yep,” said Mai, “I’m pregnant,” “i can’t wait to meet our child,” said Chili. Later that day they went to tell Cress, Honoka, Cilan, and Nagisa (who’s now dating Cilan) the good news, and the others have news too. “Cress, Cilan, you’re becoming uncles,” said Chili, “Mai’s pregnant,” “that’s a coincidence,” said Cress, “Honoka is pregnant too,” “it could be possible our babies could arrive on the same day,” said Honoka, “yeah,” said Mai, “and what is your news Cilan and Nagisa,” asked Chili, “we’re getting married soon,” Nagisa responded, “and we’re so excited,” said Cilan. Mai and Chili later went to the doctors and Cress and Honoka came too so they can see their children, and Chili and Mai got a surprise, Mai was pregnant with twins, “there’s both of our little ones, Mai,” said Chili, “I didn’t expect twins,” said Mai, “multiples run in our family,” said Cress, “that makes sense,” said Mai as she got off and Honoka is now on it, she only had one baby in her luckily, “I can’t wait to see our child,” said Cress, “I can’t wait either,” said Honoka, “our little one and Mai and Chili’s twins are going to get along just fine soon.” Mai and Honoka were getting ready for their children, both of them got the genders of their kids, and they were surprised to hear that 3 new cures are coming into the world soon. Mai and Honoka got to the 9 month mark, and now Cilan and Nagisa were now married and Nagisa is pregnant, “our family is getting larger now,” said Chili, “yeah especially since Nagisa is surprisingly pregnant with triplets,” said Mai as she was feeling the twins move around, “our girls are moving around,” “Honoka said her baby is moving around too,” said Chili, “Cress is ready to become a father,” “you are too,” said Mai. A few days past and Mai went into labor and has to have a c- section to have the twins, Chili of course was worried that something goes wrong, then a nurse came out and Chili had a worried look on his face, “Chili, your wife gave birth to 2 healthy baby girls,” said the nurse, “can I see them,” asked Chili, “yes you can,” the nurse responded, Chili got to Mai’s hospital room and he saw his wife with their 2 daughters, “Mai, they’re beautiful,” said Chili, “what should we name them,” said Mai as she looked at the twins, one had Chili’s red hair and Mai’s purple eyes and the other had Mai’s purple hair and Chili’s red eyes, “how about we name the girl with your hair Claire,” said Chili, “and the one with my hair Emma,” “those are beautiful names,” said Mai. Meanwhile Cress was getting Honoka to the hospital since their child was coming that same day, “Cress it hurts so much,” said Honoka as she was giving birth, “don’t worry Honoka,” said Cress, “our child is almost here,” after awhile Honoka gave birth to a healthy baby girl, she had Honoka’s dark hair and Cress’ ocean blue eyes, “she’s so beautiful,” said Honoka, “she looks a bit like both of us,” said Cress, “I think I know what I want to name her,” “what name were you thinking,” said Honoka, “I was thinking about naming her Cheryl,” said Cress, “that will be a perfect name for her,” said Honoka. Honoka and Cress were able to bring Cheryl to her new home the next day, Chili had to wait a week for Mai to recover before bringing the twins home, so he decided to wait in the hospital in the meantime.


End file.
